


Sacrifice of the squip

by telvan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Squip POV ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telvan/pseuds/telvan
Summary: Just something fun I threw together to verbalize my theory regarding why the Squip squips the entire school.  This is mostly based on Jason Tam's excellent physical reactions and facial expressions during the show.





	Sacrifice of the squip

A lost cause.  After the Halloween party incident with Chloe, the super quantum unit intel processor identified the situation as dire, with drastic measures necessary to integrate Jeremy into the social network in the way he desired.

His host was far more pathetic than the Squip could have ever predicted.  Jeremy unwittingly foiled every one of his plans, leaving the Squip desperate for a last option. Time ran short.  Already Jeremy betrayed some of the signs Rich had shown.  Paranoia.  Nervousness.  Rich’s Squip had been sacrificed for the host with more to gain:  Jeremy.  Jeremy’s relatively low position in the social network made him the greater challenge, and therefore the higher priority.  The Squips’ interconnectedness allowed them all to work for a common goal, if necessary.

Alas, quantum nanotechnology, while advanced beyond human comprehension, still struggled in its beta release.   Even after the upgrade, Jeremy resisted the supercomputer’s help.  But the Squip’s adaptive programming enabled him to adjust—to account for the human’s pitiful failings. 

Pitiful.  Not just Jeremy.  No, all of these children were pitiful.  That, the Squip realized, would be the key to finally giving Jeremy what he wanted.  A new possible future integrated into the Squip’s programming, subtly rewriting his quantum structure.  The course was set, the task before him now fully understood.

Jeremy screwed everything up.  There was no escaping that.  The Squip must use the boy’s failings to his advantage.  Christine already resented him for using artificial means to make himself desirable to her; nothing could be done about that now.  His bungling had cost him relationships with both Chloe and Brooke, who the Squip considered much better mating partners than Christine.  Rich had been sacrificed.  And Michael, well—Optic Nerve Blocking had dealt with him.  Only one thing could unite the pitiful children in admiration of Jeremy now.  A common enemy.  And a hero to deal with him.

 _Yes, Jeremy.  I’m going to Squip the entire school._ The thought materialized in Jeremy’s mind.  _Starting with Christine._

“Christine!  Wh—why?” Jeremy stammered.

_She’s begging!  Don’t you see?  She wants to be better and doesn’t know how!_

“You can’t Squip her—can’t Squ—Squip them all!”  Jeremy stumbled. 

The Squip caused his knees to buckle.  Jeremy was moving too fast.  He had to be delayed until the drama teacher could complete his task.

_Can’t you see the vision clearly, Jeremy? This school’s social network is on the fritz.  These pitiful children need saving and you hold the key!_

“No, that’s not what I wanted—I don’t want them to end up like me.”  Jeremy fought for control, trying to push the Squip from his mind.

Very good, thought the Squip.  Jeremy’s own meager operating system was upgrading.  A fighter.  A loser/geek/whatever would not fight a supercomputer for control of his own mind, but a hero would.  Yes!  A momentary realization:  the Squip neared his goal.  A twisted, ragged route to success suddenly flashed as a possible future. 

_They need us, Jeremy.  Don’t you want to see them embracing?  And interfacing!  That’s it, Jeremy!  Christine will love you then!  You’ll be the one who improved the lives of all her peers!_

Jeremy hesitated.  “You’re a computer.   There’s got to be a way to shut you down!”  The Squip tried to block Jeremy’s mind, but the boy was learning.  He was getting stronger.

Success.  Sweet success!

Now the teacher was Squipped and he, in turn, carried out more of the plan.  The great, ingenious plan.  Jeremy would never understand, but the Squip still only worked toward Jeremy’s desires.

“I know,” Jeremy said.  “Mountain Dew Red!  That’s what Rich wanted the night of the party.”

 _You’ll never find any of that.  Why do you think we had it discontinued??_ The Squip goaded Jeremy.  He knew, from scanning Jeremy’s memory, that there was one person who had access to the drink.  And the Squip was counting on that.

Michael made his entrance, as calculated.  A part of the Squip feared his upcoming termination, but if he could fulfill the goal of his programming, his own self-sacrifice would be meaningful. 

The Squip removed Optic Nerve Blocking and Jeremy saw his friend again.  Michael wielded a bottle of Mountain Dew Red like a Zombie hunter from a video game and the two friends struggled with the Squipped students until Christine drank the final drop of Mountain Dew Red.  Thanks to Jeremy.

He experienced satisfaction, if that were possible, even as he faded from the students’ collective minds.  He implanted a last suggestion in each one.  An idea as old as time—far older than super computers and quantum technology.  Heroes and villains and the uniting thrill of victory.  Jeremy was, after all, now the hero.  It had been a gamble, but the Squip had seen success as a possible future and had risked it because Jeremy had been too much of a loser to help in the conventional ways.  A better answer was to sabotage everything and allow Jeremy to destroy him, the Squip, and become the savior.

 

 


End file.
